beauty and the cube
by marrsbarz
Summary: Tenten is inlove and needs to tell him before it is to late. NejiTem and Sassaku


The beauty and the cube

Tenten is in love and needs to tell him before it is to late. Neji/Ten and Sas/Saku.

"Neji lets get something to eat. I know you have to be hungry from all that practising." Tenten asked smiling. "No. I dont have time for silly stuff like that and neither do you." Neji said coldly turning away from her sad face. "Ok see you tommro then." she said sadly turning and walked home. 'Why do i feel this way? Guilt and Pain.  
Is it because i told Tenten no. But why would i feel that feeling now.' Neji thought. Tenten walked home sadly. 'Man, I just wanted to do something nice for him. Hes so cold hearted some times.  
I wish he would warm up to people.' Tenten thought to herself. She kept walking until she ran into something. "Hey watch were your going." Tenten yelled. She looked up and saw a dark figure. She jumped backwards holding a kunai. the figure ran towars her and slashed her in the stomach. then kicked her in the chin and threw needles in all directions. She let out aloud scream.  
Neji was still standing there thinking until he heard a loud scream. "Tenten" He said. He ran where the scream came from. He saw a body on the ground and a dark figure over it. The figure had gray eyes. "Neji dont you rember me?" The figure said laughing. "Tayo" Neji hissed. "Who else and I would get your girlfriend to the hospital if i was you." Tayo said disapearing. 'girlfriend? Tenten' Neji thought. He ran toward the body and turned it on its back. He looked at her face. Beat up and bloody. And her stomach had a deep slash through it.  
"Tenten I promise I well never let this happen to you again." Neji whispered angerly. He ran to a hospital as fast as he could. "How can i help you." A nurse said. "I need medical attention now." Neji said angerly. "Room 503 Your friend Sasuke is in there." The nurse said pointing down the hall. Neji ran down the halls and knocked on the door. "Come in" A voice said from in the room. Neji walked in and saw sasuke sitting right beside Sakura.  
Neji layed Tenten on the other bed in the room. He sat down beside Tenten and Sasuke."What happened to her"  
Neji asked. " Itachi" Sasuke hissed his sharingan threating to appear. "What happened to Tenten?" Sasuke asked.  
"Tayo" Neji hissed. "Why do we feel this way about them." Neji asked. It was silent until Sasuke spoke. "Mabye because we developed feelings for them." Sasuke whispered. Neji stared at him and looked down at Tenten. "You may be right." Neji whispered. A nurse ran in the room. She went to Tenten bed and hooked stuff up to her. "She well be fine just wait outside if you can for awhile." The nurse asked. Sasuke and Naji walked out. They sat outside for 15mins. A nurse came out. "YOu can goin now but there in critical condition." The nurse said.  
The boys walked in to see the girls. ' they dont look so good' Sasuke thought. "its all are fault.If we would have stayed with them." Neji said siting down next to Tenten. Theyre eyes began to droop down. Then they fell asleep. They awoke to two screams. There eyes shot open to see both girls screaming and the machines going off the charts. The doctors ran into the room. " You two need to get out." The doctor yelled. The boys looked at the girls and hurryed out of the room. "What do you think is happening."Neji asked. " IF i knew I would not be worrying." Sasuke said. 1 Hr and 30 Mins "Ok thats the best we can do" The doctor said coming out of the room. The boys stood up ready to shoot into the room. "Be careful. They are awake but are freaked out about something." The doctor said. The boys ran into the room to see the girls sitting up. The girls looked up to see to shadows with red and gray eyes. The girls screamed and threw 2 kunais at the figures. They both dodged it and came out of the shadows. "Sakura its me Sasuke." Sasuke pleid. "Tenten its me Neji." Neji pleid. The girls sat up and started to cry. The boys did not know what to do so they did what they thought was right. They ran up to them and kissed them. When they let go the girls stopped crying. "Sasuke" Sakura whispered. "Neji" Tenten whispered. They jumped and hugged them. "It was horrible." The girls cried. "We promise we well not let anything hurt you again." the boys whispered.  
Then the boys kissed the girls again. 


End file.
